A Final Hit
by NoiseTank13
Summary: An extremely bleak future where only four Academy graduates are alive, and in their late teens. Odd pairings, and many scenes of insecurity. Please read and review.
1. Default Chapter

**A/N: This is just a sub-story to help my current writers block. The pairings are indeed odd, but then, so are most when everyone around them pretty much died. ^_^;; Hope you enjoy this fic.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
A Final Hit  
  
  
  
  
  
**  
  
_ **Perhaps then, it wasn't really fate. An extremely tricky thing, fate. Yes, you can normally say that a person who had lived a rough, and difficult life to be killed very early in his years, but to actually say whether or not a romance between you and her was fate, is sketchy at best. A romance that she and I are in, could have been someone else quite easily. Which, I do believe, I say that I am indeed extraordinarily lucky to know a girl, no, a young woman who is good at heart and beautiful to boot. Perhaps it was luck, not fate, that brought us together, and that makes it all the more wonderful. For, compared to my life, I could have had nothing. But I have something now, and I will defend her to my dying breath.  
  
  
  
-- Aburame Shino  
Age 18**  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
_  
  
  
  
_It was raining like a waterfall, and Aburame Shino could barely see fifteen feet ahead of him. He gripped the wall, hoping his strength wouldn't leave him just yet. His mask was in shards somewhere in the foggy abyss below him, and he was thankful that was all that fell down there. His target would be leaving any minute, and it would all be over. The massacre of Hidden Leaf Village would have some closure now. The insects inside of him buzzed with anticipation, and his blood pressure was rising. It wasn't often he was emotional, in fact, at times it was borderline never that he did. But this time, this exception, the only time he ever lost his temper, was now.  
  
Instinctively, he swung himself to the side, as the massive gates opened with a clang! and a figure darted out and sped into the rain's onslaught.  
  
Shino was on it in a second, springing off the wall and landing right behind his target, swinging his blade at the neck, and scoring a glancing cut.   
  
His target dropped to the muddy grass below, and made no attempt to get up. Shino grabbed the target by the shoulders and turned it over, a kunai raised above his head for the death strike.  
  
The face stopped him.  
  
Shino-kun... I'm... so.... sorry... I really... am...  
  
.... WHY?! the words exited his mouth before he had time to control the audio output of his voice. He quickly corrected it, and repeated,   
  
If I... didn't do it... they would have... done worse...  
  
Shino demanded. Regardless of who was in the icy, wet grass, he put his work ahead of him.  
  
No point... telling... I'd die... before I can say a word....  
  
The target looked at Shino sadly, the water soaking though the jacket, and soon the target would get hypothermia, if Shino did not terminate it.   
  
Tell... everyone... I'm sorry...  
  
Shino shook his head, and uttered the last words the target would ever hear.  
  
Everyone's dead.  
  
Then he drove the kunai through the forehead, into the brain, ensuring a quick, painless death.  
  
He did not immediately get up. For what seemed like an eternity, he remained in the posture, his head bowed, and his wet hair drooping over his eyes. No one, if there were any there at the time, would have seen him silently crying.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
_It was quite amazing, how one could change in a matter of years, Shino mused, sitting behind his desk in Iruka-sensei's old classroom. He glanced at the clock, watching the second hand move agonizingly slow towards the twelve. _Thankfully, today is the last school day of this week_, Shino mused. He had achieved Konoha history in becoming the second person under twenty to become an ANBU squad member, and now he was reduced to a simple teacher a mere three months after. He now knew what a complete pain that was._ Iruka, I envy your death,_ Shino always thought when the class refused to listen to him. Of course, that prompted him to do his special Surprise Mid-term technique on them. He pushed back his glasses. He still had his overcoat, although patched and refitted by a special tailor countless times. His hair was still as big as ever, and the insects inside of him were hibernating, waiting for Shino to summon them again, since, while they were helpful in ANBU missions, they were disruptive and annoying for the job he currently held. A civilians job. He remembered promising, that they would feast on many ninjas, if they were indeed called back into action. His eyes flickered back at the clock._  
  
_... Time...  
  
The mere voice of Aburame Shino, though calm and quite collected, cracked like a whip in the silent classroom, and several students jumped in surprise.  
  
Please send your tests to the front of the class. Hidami, please collect them.  
  
There was some chatter as students passed up their tests on the chakra system, some were confident, others were having a fit, worrying about the grade. Shino didn't mind the chatter all that much. If they chose to talk and not pay attention, they would not get very far in the Academy, and Shino would not be to blame, only the students. Not that Leaf needed more bright graduates, seeing as how Leaf Village now was behind Grass Village in terms of strength, and that their new Hokage, was nothing more than a greedy puppet installed by the Fire Country Lord, in exchange for the money Leaf desperately needed to repair itself. The idea, of course, was unwavering, free assistance to the Fire Lords every beck and whim.  
  
Shino watched the students go slowly on the line between unruly to disruptive, and Hidami timidly put the papers on Shino's desk, and moved quickly back to her front row desk.  
  
Wahji, Inori, Kizune, you three cheated on the test, correct?  
  
Shino found it especially pleasing to see how fast the class went silent.  
  
a thin, ratty, weedy looking boy looked like the wind was knocked out of him. How-?  
  
Simply put, Inori, I am not quite stupid. I could hear the three of you from here. I have a feeling the job application for spy' is not for you three. You flunked the test, and you cannot make it up.  
  
  
But Shino-sensei, there were lots of people cheating! a small boy raised his hand.  
  
That may be true... Shino scanned the room, eyes resting on a small girl with white eyes.  
  
But... if they did, I did not catch them. He looked back at Inori. If you feel like you can cheat without my knowing, go right ahead, but don't get caught. That's an insult to me.  
  
He looked at the clock behind.  
  
It's five till. You may go out early. Dismissed.   
  
Some students cheered, others groaned, and some were silent, and all, in a listless, chaotic pattern, filed out and into the hall, leaving Shino alone. He watched the clock, ticking at an annoying interval, until it struck three.  
  
A small, trapezoid shaped whole opened up in his desk, and a scroll containing his weekly salaries popped up. It was incredibly meager, more than likely only allowing him to eat for at least a few days. He grabbed it in a quick motion, then swept out of the classroom, and into the hallway, going past the students piling out of the classrooms like cattle from a ranch. He felt them brushing past him, talking excitedly, and of course, there were pockets of solemn, saddened children.  
  
_They're the smart ones_, Shino realized. _They realized they have nothing to be happy about._  
  
The door at the other end was opened, and like floodgates opening, children poured at and ran into the streets, and disappeared into the hazy smoke.   
  
Shino didn't know how this haze came to be, but ever since the incident, the whole village was blanketed in smoke. It would rendered ones eyes to the point of tears, but two years of this constant torture and you would get used to it. It's been awhile since Shino saw his own eyes, and he was frankly a tad concerned about their condition.  
  
But... whenever he tried, he felt so ashamed he would stand on end for hours, staring at the mirror.  
  
He turned and walked down an alley, passing by stands, shops and merchants alike. The sounds of a bustling, haggling Leaf village were over; in it's place was a murmured silence, people not bothering to barter on a lower price, thanks to the new merchants the Fire Lord placed along with fixed prices.  
  
He made a left, when someone screamed. He paid no attention to it, people rarely did these days, especially in Leaf Village, and entered a shop with a fading flower on a billboard overhead.  
  
Welcome to Yamanaka's... Hello, Shino-kun.  
  
A girl, in her late teens greeted him, and Shino gave a similar show of respect. Greetings, Sakura-chan. he said softly, bowing to her.  
  
Sakura had seen better days. Her hair was long again, and was wearing tattered clothes, and she had a scar on both cheeks, from a shuriken going through the fleshy parts on both sides. Her eyes, though, lost none of the shine back at the Academy, Shino noticed. She still has her spirit, even when no one did.  
  
The usual? Sakura asked him, with a sad smile. Shino nodded, and went into his pockets, and produced two scrolls on the counter, which Sakura collected, and handed them over to Ino, who was already packaging the floral arrangements.  
  
Thank you, Shino-kun, Ino said hoarsely. She had a similar experience as Sakura, only her face wasn't marred, it was her throat. Her wind pipe was partially crushed, and her vocal cords were damaged, giving her a husky, masculine voice. That crushed her self-confidence, and was rarely seen outside her shop.  
  
The scrolls Shino handed to them were highly expensive Academy techniques Shino had stolen, copied and returned. Sakura would then send them out to Choji, who was now the new owner of the Ichariku, who in turn would ship them out to an unnamed buyer for a hefty sum of money. That was the only reason the Ichariku and Yamanaka's Flower Shop stayed in business. That and, Shino said, and put his paycheck on the counter.  
  
Sakura asked, looking surprised. That's your salary.  
  
Don't worry... Kiba taught me how to hunt. Shino replied. I'm taking Akamaru with me to the memorial, and then I'll spend the weekend in Kinome forest. He paused. The pay is so meager I might as well done this for free, any ways...  
  
Are you sure? Sakura asked. Her eyes fixated on him, and he had a sudden urge to rip them out from their sockets. They peered into his own eyes, and into his soul. Her battle-worn face was creased into a frown. Her pale, emerald green eyes shone brightly.  
  
Shino chose not to reply, and received the floral arrangement from Ino.  
  
Good day. he said, and walked out the door. Luckily, the memorial wasn't that far from the Flower shop, and in the field in front of the shop, Shino met Akamaru, who was sitting down, waiting. He had grown immensely, and was around the same height as Hinata when she graduated.  
  
_I wish Kiba and Hinata could see you now,_ Shino thought, as he bent down in greetings to the large dog, reaching in his pocket for a dog biscuit he had pilfered the night before.  
  
Akamaru welcomed him, and accepted Shino's present. Shino petted him on the head softly, then turned to the memorial, and looked at all the names on them.  
  
Kurenai-sensei... Kakashi-sensei... Asuma-sensei... Iruka-sensei...  
  
He fell silent, and Akamaru whined.  
  
A breeze picked up, and tugged at Shino's overcoat. He looked up, for a brief moment, then set the bouquet of flowers on the base of the memorial, and turned and walked off. Akamaru, in an almost human gesture, pawed at the stone slab, woofed quietly, turned and loped towards the rival and friend of his former master.  
  
_Perhaps..._ Shino thought, as he looked at Akamaru's attentive and loyal face, _perhaps Kiba would rest peacefully, knowing his dog was being taken care of._  
  
He cringed, remembering Kiba's last words, and quickly shut them out of his memory.  
  
C'mon, Akamaru, Shino said. We're gonna get supper.  
  
Akamaru agreed enthusiastically, and trotted after Shino.  
  
  
  
-----  
  
  
... What's wrong, Sakura? Ino asked finally, tending her punctured fingers from handling so many roses.  
  
Shino's acting strange. Sakura sighed wearily. It worries me.  
  
Shino's always acting strange. He has bugs living in him, for crying out loud. Besides... Ino looked up at Sakura, who was leaning against the counter. He's been through hell, it's not like anyone could revert to normal after what happened.  
  
We all went through hell, Sakura pointed out.  
  
Yeah, but he went down a little deeper than us. You know when he came back after his mission to hunt the bastard who let all this happen? He was a bloody wreck, his insects were crawling all over him, and no one could touch him, Ino sighed. He was like an animal awaiting death. It's a miracle he actually survived... unlike some.  
  
Ino broke off into silence. I wonder... Ino mused finally. I wonder why he refused to reveal who it was that betrayed us. They were all set to torture him, then Ibiki died, and they decided to just demote him to Iruka-sensei's job... Any ways, your're right, Shino wasn't the same silent, emotionally stunted kid back at the Academy.  
  
How's Choji? Sakura changed tack, and Ino blinked. He's doing alright. He says if the scrolls Shino gave us were any indication, then we'll be rich before the years out.  
  
I meant, how is he doing?  
  
Ino shrugged. Fat as always. Though he does cook extremely well, I have to admit-  
  
Ino, did you give Shino the cut? Sakura asked suddenly, and Ino turned around to look under the cabinet.  
  
Oh, damn. Ino shook her head. No, my mistake. We'll give it to him next week.  
  
I don't know... Sakura looked out the sliding glass front door.  
  
I don't like it when people go out into that forest these days... especially with the Grass-nins are about... Sakura said. I would much rather he stay at his own place and not have to deal with them.  
  
Ino eyed her sometime rival and friend with suspicion. What do you care for his safety? she asked.   
  
Sakura said softly, not turning back to face Ino. Me, you, Shino and Choji are the only ones left of the graduates. The younger and the older generations view us as weak, and as failures. Choji, though not publicly, was blacklisted by his own clan, as was Shino's. My parents are... and yours too. We have to stick together if we want to live.  
  
Ino snorted. That's impossible if we stay here, sooner or later, Hokage is going to find some way to publicly execute us.  
  
Then why don't we _leave_? Sakura asked impatiently. I don't know about you, but I don't want to die in this hellhole. It is my home and all, but now... she gestured angrily around her. The new Hokage ruined it. It is no longer my home. I want to leave here.  
  
And I keep telling you, Ino said, They will send ANBU's after us. We'd die before we hit the border.  
  
Shino was an ANBU, he would take care of us, besides, most of the new ANBU are just sell-blades, they aren't worth a damn.  
  
Ino sighed. There was no arguing with Sakura at this point, and she hated to admit it, but she was right. There was nothing for either of them here, not even Choji's ramen. She reached down, and pulled out a pouch.  
  
Think you can track Shino down? I'll take his scrolls to Choji and see what price I can get them for.  
  
Sakura bristled. I was the smartest one in my class, Ino-pig-chan, she said in mock anger.  
  
Yeah, _was_, Forehead Sakura, Ino charged back. She pocketed the scrolls. Go on ahead, Sakura, I'll close up here.  
  
Sakura nodded and headed out the front door.  
  
Stupid. Big headed harlot, Ino muttered. What is with her and emotionally challenged boys?  
  
She caught herself looking in the mirror.  
  
.. The hell your looking at?  
  
  
**----  
I appreciate reviews, constructive flaming and constructive criticism.**  



	2. What Your Soul Hungers For

Chapter 2: What Your Soul Hungers For  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Choji was having a better than most days, waking up to the sound of his water boiling in the kitchen below, and thus effectively giving him an alarm clock _and_ a convenient pot of hot water, which he dropped his instant ramen in and cheerfully ate. Then, with his breakfast done, he went about preparing the Ichariku for it's intended customers. He wiped the counter clean, and raised the sliding doors leading into the restaurant.  
  
And waited.  
  
What made it an especially a good day, was that people rarely came, and not because it was bad food, but because they couldn't afford, even at Choji's super low prices. That meant he would be bothered less by ruffians and beggars that, well, beg.  
  
It wasn't particularly because Choji was a mean person, in fact, he was probably the nicest one in town. That must mean why everyone flocked to him for handouts, but unfortunately for them, Choji's patience was wearing thin, as well as his sympathy.  
  
_All of them the same..._ Choji thought darkly. _Always lazy, never getting off their duff and find work..._  
  
He was being unfair, and he knew it, but he couldn't help but feel certain animosity towards those less fortunate.  
  
  
  
Huh? Oh welcome to- Hey Ino! he said cheerfully, his dark expression quickly evaporating, as Ino came past the hanging tapestries.  
  
Fancy a cup of ramen? Choji asked, as he hurried into the kitchen without waiting for an answer, rustling pots and and pans, and coming back with a steaming cup of homemade ramen.  
  
Ino paused, then smiled and accepted Choji's gift. Thank you, Choji, and ate for a moment. She reached into her pouch, and laid the two scrolls Shino gave them on the table. Choji, who was wiping the counter, raised the towel. When it came down again, the scrolls disappeared, and a knowing look between them told Choji what to do with them. The scrolls would be shipped out that night, with the empty supply caravan heading towards the supply depot far away.  
  
You're here early, Choji noticed, as Ino gulped down the rest of the hot food.  
  
Yeah, I needed to talk to you about something... she set down the cup on the counter, which Choji took, and put it in the dirty dishes basket.  
  
Choji asked, and leaned slightly forward. It was to show that Choji was paying attention, but not so much as someone, and it did happen at the worst times, would come in and become suspicious.  
  
Sakura seems to be intent on leaving... Ino said quietly, And soon. Problem is, that I agree with her...  
  
Choji murmured. He heard of Sakura's grumbling of abandoning Konoha, and couldn't quite blame her. It just wasn't home anymore, not for him, not for Ino, and not for Shino. So... you want to go along with it? he asked solemnly. Ino, and Sakura were proposing full blown betrayal, and that was no laughing matter.  
  
... That depends on your thoughts, Ino replied, brushing back her hair, and looking Choji in the eyes.  
  
My thoughts? Choji asked, a bit surprised. Why do you want my thoughts?  
  
Ino paused, and looked genuinely sad. Shikamaru once told me that he trusted you because of your intelligence in other people's trust... Something he lacked in...  
  
Choji bowed his head, pained by the memory of his comrade.  
  
Is that so... Choji said softly. He stopped his hand from cleaning for a brief moment. Honestly, Ino... he said, raising his head. What you are proposing is assisted suicide...  
  
Sakura thinks otherwise, Ino said, leaning back. She says with Shino on our side, we will stand a decent chance. And she is right, the current ANBU's are nothing compared even to you.  
  
Hmm... that does increase our chances by quite a bit. He is the last of the true ANBU's, correct?  
  
True ANBU's?  
  
Choji said. The last ANBU from that... incident. Choji struggled at the end of the sentence, Because, most of the current ones are just mercenaries...  
  
Exactly. So, your thoughts?  
  
Choji mulled it over. This meant less eating time, but... he'd rather eat at a place where he didn't live in fear of someone breaking in, or being evicted. Of course, food always had a calming effect on him, so that didn't much matter, but...  
  
He looked at Ino, who was gazing at him intently. Choji became uncomfortably aware of Ino's sudden reliance on him through tough times, and since the incident, she came to the Ichariku regularly, accepting Choji's limitless handouts, and they talked together, always avoiding that incident as topic. _I'm the last one she knows now_, Choji realized suddenly, as if kicked in the stomach after a big meal. _She's scared._ And how could Choji refuse? Ino was all alone, with only the three remaining graduating students in the same class alive as her support. He was effectively trapped, and he slowly nodded his head.  
  
He saw Ino's eyes light up. But I need to get in shape, you know... Choji clutched his stomach and smiled, embarrassed.  
  
Ino shrugged, and gave a rare smile. Ask Shino, he'll whip you into shape in no time. So, any customers today?  
  
And they talked, as if they had nothing else to do that day.  
  
  
  
-----------  
  
  
  
The forest was murky, and nothing was audible, at least to Sakura. She was positive Shino came this way, but there was nothing to show for it: no broken twigs, footprints, not even Akamaru's scent was anywhere. She shivered. It was almost night, and the smoky, foggy air was not doing anything to keep her warmth. She began to wonder if Ino _was _the smarter one, going to Choji's and eating his wonderful food. Hot food at that.  
  
She wandered a bit down where she finally determined Shino to have gone, doing a rather decent job of being silent, despite some odd cracks of twigs and brushing by bushes. She went that way for a while, before realizing she only made herself lost.  
  
she muttered to herself. Great job. I'm such a failure...   
  
She turned to go back to where she came from, when she ran into something hard, and shrieked loudly.  
  
You finished...?  
  
Sakura stopped yelling, and glared at the intruding figure.  
  
Do you like scaring people?  
  
Shino shrugged. You were breathing so loud I could have shot you in the dark. This type of terrain is not suited for you, I can see.  
  
Shut up. Sakura growled. I was looking for you.  
  
I had a feeling you were, either that or looking for an early death from the Grass ninjas, Shino shrugged. Come with me, I already have dinner cooking...  
  
Shino turned on his heel and walked into the murky waste behind him, and Sakura followed quickly as possible, not wanting to lose the stoic ninja from her sight, and was rewarded with Shino's campsite, a spit in a clearing and Akamaru sitting attentively, guarding the spot. He noticed Shino and Sakura walk in, and gave a small yip as a greeting.  
  
Hello, Akamaru, Sakura said happily, and the dog-nin, happy for the attention, licked Sakura's face as she bent over to pet him.  
  
Sakura looked up and took a large piece of meat from Shino's hands, and took a bite. She nearly cried out, it was very hot.  
  
I must warn you it's quite warm, Shino said, a little late. It came fresh from the spit,  
  
You could have told me sooner, Sakura said, eyes watering slightly.  
  
Shino just shrugged, and sat down against a tree, and Sakura sat down next to Akamaru, who put his head on her lap and received a continual petting of his head.  
  
So, why did you come? Shino asked. I'm sure it wasn't for my company.  
  
I want to leave Konoha.  
  
Shino blinked at Sakura's bluntness, and his opinion of her rose higher.  
  
I see... And you want my help.  
  
It wasn't a question. To be honest, Shino was pleased for this opportunity to actually leave Leaf Village.  
  
Sakura nodded. Yeah. So I want you to come back tonight, I don't want you killed by a squad of Grass ninjas before we leave.  
  
Shino merely lowered his head into his jacket. Bit late for that, isn't it?  
  
Then Sakura saw around her, it was past twilight, and the sun was quickly fading, leaving a star less sky and trees that seemed to stretch for eons.  
  
Oh man...  
  
You'd better stay here, Shino said softly, It's pretty safe in this area, I already laid traps around here, so they won't be getting to us. Though I worry if you do step out of here, the Grass ninjas would be on you.  
  
  
Sakura sighed.   
  
An uncomfortable silence settled between the two, and Shino couldn't keep his eyes off her. He was thankful his glasses did not show his eyes, for several reasons, and this was one of them. He gazed upon her, as she looked up towards the sea of nothingness above them, her hardened, yet soft face, her legs, toughened by years of use, yet still beautiful to look at.   
  
And that was only a couple of things he found infuriating about her, because he knew he shouldn't be taking such delight in taking in her appearance, her voice, her hair, her.... he stopped himself, and was momentarily incensed in such rage that he actually thought of her private areas, he failed to see Sakura returning his gaze.  
  
Hey Shino?  
  
  
  
He shut out the conflicting, psychological war being waged inside his mind and focused on Sakura.  
  
Where did you got those scars on your eyes?  
  
None of your business.  
  
Shino's voice was sharp, and Sakura looked taken aback. Shino looked at her, his eyebrows narrowing, then expanded in a weary sigh.  
  
My apologies, Sakura, it's just... a personal deal. Shino said, involuntarily checking to see if his glasses were still on.  
  
No, I should be sorry, I should have known... she trailed off, and shivered. Akamaru by then, was sleeping, curled into a ball.  
  
More time passed, and Sakura eventually passed away into slumber as well, and after searching her battle-worn face a few times, Shino went to sleep as well.  
  
He was awakened, however, a few hours later, he was consciously aware of a weight being pressed against him. His immediate reaction was to grab a kunai and stab the offending object, but he didn't hear Akamaru barking, if there had been a breach, Akamaru would have been raising unholy hell, so Shino glanced down, and stiffened.  
  
Sakura, her unconscious body obviously searching for warmth, had found her way towards Shino, where she was shivering from the cold. Shino paused, then opened his coat, and wrapped one side of the jacket around Sakura to keep in the warmth. Her weight was comforting, Shino discovered, and he brought his arm and wrapped it around her.  
  
Sasuke-kun... Naruto-kun... Sakura mumbled softly, reacting to the embrace and snuggled in tighter to him.  
  
_She's lost..._ An unknown voice in his head stated. _She's lost, your lost, Choji's lost, Ino's lost... You are attached to her the same way she is attached to you, the last pillar of your sanity, your life, and your will... You are all that is left of the golden times of old Konoha...  
  
_Shino, surprised and frightened at this unknown intruder in his mind, froze.  
  
_I am dead, yet I still live, the gallows of a young boy who kept me caged, who died when I was released, and killed by a man who gave his life in vain for Konoha. I doubt we will talk again, but I still maintain a fascination... with creatures like you...  
  
_Shino blinked. When the voice did not return, he shrugged and chalked it up to hallucinations due to exhaustion.  
  
Although, Shino thought, it was pretty spot-on with the reason why he was attracted to Sakura...   
  
He lowered his head onto Sakura's, and briefly smelled her hair, the wonderful aroma of pollen from the plants in her shop. For an instant, the insects inside him stirred, briefly excited about the pollen, but were quiet again.  
  
He hoped, that he was doing the right thing. For his and Sakura's sake.


	3. Salty Red Liquid

Chapter 3: Salty Red Liquid  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
_Warm... so warm...'  
  
_It was so refreshing to be in such a comfortable place, being enclosed like a child in her mothers arms at night. Sakura wished she could stay that way forever, or at least for a long time. Of course, in the back of her head, she knew that was never long enough. Soon enough, something woke her up to the harsh, cold normal plane. She yawned loudly, and quite obviously, and slowly opened her eyes.  
  
She was treated to an ugly site of reality; the thick, never-ending haze and smoke, dead tree's that seemed to stretch forever upwards in the fog, and the dead carcass of a deer Shino had slew for food the night before. Of course, Shino was squatting by the fire. Akamaru was nearby, chewing on a bone, and every now and then, lifting his head up and licking his muzzle.  
  
Sakura was also one of the few outside of Shino's clan to see him shirtless. He was amazingly thin, and what meat he did have on his bones were condensed into muscle, giving him a very rugged, very worn look. He was no Sasuke, she knew, but he was still handsome nonetheless.  
  
She looked down at her blanket, which was Shino's overcoat, brought it up to her face, warming the chilled skin and hiding her very pleased smile.  
  
Breakfast is on, Shino stated sullenly, surprising Sakura. He didn't move his head or give any indication that he acknowledged her waking up, which unnerved Sakura a little, before realizing his glasses did an excellent job hiding where they wandered.  
  
Sakura put Shino's jacket on backwards, and moved to the fire. Shino cut off a fresh peace of meat, and gave it to Sakura.  
  
Thank you, Shino, the pink haired girl said.  
  
Shino shrugged. You're welcome.  
  
The two of them eating in silence, and unknowingly played a game of Who Can Look At Each Other Without the Other Seeing You The Most with Shino currently in the lead, thanks to his one-way glasses, until finally Sakura broke the game and asked Shino about the scars over his eyes.  
  
Shino, I... um... how did you get those scars above your eyes? If you don't want to say anything, please say so.. she said hurriedly. Shino, in the first real acknowledgment that morning, regarded her coolly.  
  
  
  
Sakura looked away. Like Kakashi-sensei?   
  
Not quite, but yes, similar to Kakashi-sensei...  
  
Another awkward silence fell, and the game recommenced, only to be postponed by, I need to get back to work.  
  
Shino looked at her oddly.   
  
Somewhere in the distance, a dog barked. Akamaru perked his ears up, but did nothing.  
  
  
  
Shino looked at her again, and saw her worried face creasing the skin.  
  
  
  
Sakura gave a look of irritation.  
  
Geez, can't you escort me back? What if the Grass ninja's get me?  
  
Shino reared his head back slightly. No need to get agitated. You could have just asked me.  
  
He gave a quick glance at Akamaru, who had a very human smile on his face, brought his head down on his paws, and rolled over.  
  
_Sometimes...'_ Shino thought bitterly, _I wonder just how human this dog is...'_  
  
Very well, I shall escort you back to Konoha, Shino said, and slowly stood up. Sakura gave a harrumph' and turned her back on him, and for an instant, she lost all the charm he saw in her, and he wished nothing more for Sakura to be caught by the Grass ninja's.   
  
But she turned around, and smiled. It was enough for him to remember how beautiful and friendly she was. When she's not angry, of course, he heard she was a real corker when mad.   
  
Sakura seemed to have claimed Shino's jacket as her own, and for a moment, Shino considered arguing with her for it, but realized he was just being sentimental, and shrugged it off. He walked towards Sakura-  
  
  
  
_Damn! Why is a Leaf ANBU doing on our operating table!?  
  
Shut up Gilgame, you are not in charge here, do the transplant!   
  
  
  
What part of what I said don't you understand, Gilgame?! The cadaver is right beside him, do the math!  
  
  
  
_ Sakura ran towards Shino, whose head jerked unnaturally, tripped and fell on the ground in front of her. Almost immediately, Shino got back on his feet, and was wobbling around.  
  
I'm fine, I'm fine... he muttered, and quickly stabilized himself.  
  
Sakura said nothing, and looked at him with eyes of understanding. He wanted to tell her, no, she didn't understand, she will never understand, and he doesn't want her to understand. He didn't want her sympathy.  
  
The next part shocked him, and would forever remain in his memories: Sakura wrapped her arms around him, and embraced him tightly. Common sense told him to push her away, but instinct vetoed that motion, and Shino remained paralyzed in Sakura's grasp. He felt her move her mouth, and utter the words Shino never wished to hear again.  
  
I'm sorry...  
  
Shino wanted to say, but it was caught in his throat, and all he uttered was something incomprehensible.   
  
He shut his eyes.   
  
Before all this happened, before he was so weak, his mind worked in an efficient manner: he had a loud and brash voice in his mind, a quiet, meek, cowardly voice, and a strong, silent mediator. The mediator in his mind always took what the brash voice said, and downplayed it to the point of being reasonable, and amplified the meek voice, to make Shino more aware of things he had missed.  
  
Now...  
  
He felt Sakura's warmth being quickly transferred to him, and he felt a large lump form in his throat.  
  
The mediator has long since gone, and because the loud and quiet voices were so used to the compromising, they regulated themselves. But now, they are getting out of hand. Emotions Shino once thought were gone came surfacing back at the most inopportune times, embarrassing emotions came back, and he sometimes felt so strange, that he wondered if he had indeed died, and was just a wandering corpse.  
  
If you want to cry... You can... I won't think of you any less...  
  
Shino nodded slowly. I know...  
  
Sakura released Shino slowly, and looked at him, sadness and sorrow in her eyes. Shino looked away. I apologize, I did not mean to upset you... he bowed his head. Thank you, Sakura-chan.  
  
He braved another look at her, and was amazed by the quiet smile she gave him.  
  
It'll be allright, whatever it is, she said soothingly.  
  
For some reason... that look on her face... to Shino... made everything seem worthwhile.  
  
  
  
**  
  
  
  
  
  
------  
I realize, that I may make some characters appear weaker than they usually are. It's rather tough to make them strong in this kind of fic. Anyways, WOW, I never received so many reviews in my career for two chapters. Thanks a million. Who woulda thunk it, eh?**


	4. The Hanging Tree

Chapter 4: The Hanging Tree  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
So, do you have any idea of where we might be heading to? Choji asked Ino. Ino and Choji were in the flower shop, Ino tending to the flowers, and Choji was lounging around, every now and then helping Ino.  
  
No idea, Ino murmured. Sakura should be coming soon, and we'll discuss it.  
  
Choji considered this for a moment, then had his hand back in the potato chip bag again. But uh... *crunch* do you have anything in *crunch* mind?  
  
Ino didn't turn around. I dunno.  
  
Choji grumbled a bit, then sat down. Even if I did, Ino started, I can't say a word, too many spies around here...  
  
Choji nodded in agreement, and Ino promptly cursed.   
  
she muttered audibly and sucked her thumb, oozing crimson from an ill-fated grasp of a rose stem. You'd think, Ino growled, With all of my training, I'd be able to avoid sticking my damn finger on these thorns.  
  
  
  
Choji instantly knew he said the wrong answer and cringed, but Ino's outburst didn't happen. He warily cast an eye towards Ino, gazing at her bloodstained hand.   
  
she said, Your right... and went back to arranging bouquets.  
  
Choji mentally sighed, and looked out the door. He might as well be just staring at the wall any ways, the haze was so thick he couldn't see more than three feet out. He hated this smoke and fog, it just... irritated him to the point of rage. It was like he was already sent to hell and everyone else lived.  
  
A shadow appeared, approaching the door, and Choji strained to get a better glimpse of it.  
  
Hey, Ino, someone's coming... I think it's Shino... But the hair isn't there...  
  
Ino looked up from her work and peered outside.  
  
I don't know. It could be one of _them_. Watch your mouth.  
  
Choji winced at the mention of the Konoha Special Police, his one true nightmare in this defiled home place of his.  
  
Head's up... Ino warned, pushed back her chair, got up and went to the counter.  
  
Welcome to Yamanaka's... you stupid big headed girl, where have you been?!  
  
Choji breathed a sigh of relief.  
  
It got dark and I had to stay with Shino, Sakura replied dully.  
  
And you're wearing his jacket _because..._?  
  
Because it gets cold at night and he was being nice?  
  
Choji had to admit that Sakura looked a lot cooler in Shino's jacket than she normally did.  
  
Ino sighed, and relaxed her shoulders. Her momentary anxiety had passed. Well, next time, force him to come home. You had me worried sick, and just where the _hell _is Shino?  
  
Sakura shrugged. I dunno, maybe he wandered off somewhere-  
  
**Bong.**  
  
Everyone in the room froze.  
  
**Bong.  
  
**Not good. Choji said finally, and got up to go outside. It's the bell... Ino murmured, looking awed. They're gonna kill someone...  
  
Sakura stared out the door, her face in a deep fright. Let's go... she said finally, and with Choji leading the way, they exited the shop and joined a steady crowd of people, walking towards a large tree that loomed in the distance, shadow visible even in the heavy, dense screen of smoke.  
  
They had no choice. It was either go to the tree when the bells rang, or be reprimanded severely. Sakura scanned the crowds to see if Shino was anywhere, but the former ANBU captain was nowhere to be found.  
  
Do you think it's Shino? Ino asked quietly. Choji shook his head. No. If it was Shino there would be an outright battle, he replied sagely, shaking his head.  
  
  
  
It's Ebisu-sensei's wife and children, said a flat voice behind them. Choji's shoulders jerked as he poorly attempted to prevent the instinct of turning around.  
  
No way... Sakura whispered. Shino nodded his head sorrowfully. His wife and children attacked one of the KSP's when they were beating Ebisu up... they were sentenced death, as expected.  
  
This matter-of-fact tone of Shino's about someone's life, as if it was nothing, raised Sakura's ire as she hissed, Stop acting like it's nothing! and threw a mean look at Shino, who merely raised his eyebrows.  
  
The tree came into view, and a large crowd of people stood silently in front of a raised platform, where seven shinobi's stood, with a short, squat man in Hokage's armor sat in front.   
  
The four of them glared at the man, the one who dared call himself Hokage, who raised his hand needlessly for quiet.  
  
A pretty woman, her dress torn up in several places, battered beyond recognition, stood on a stool alongside three children, with the noose of a rope tied around her neck. Sakura didn't look up in the high loft's of the tree, and refused to see the skeletal bodies of those who had resisted the 6th Hokage's reign.  
  
Shino stared at one of the seven ninja's behind the Hokage. The Konoha Seven, they were called, and were high ranked criminals given amnesty and a high ranking position of the Hokage's personal guard. This shinobi Shino was gazing at in particular, was an S ranked criminal whose name is Koroshiya Yanbo, and he, in Shino's point of view, the most foulest thing ever concieved, and the most terrifying, excluding Gaara. His eyes were near white, with a small yellow iris and an even smaller pupil that never changed shape. His skin had a dark, weather-worn look of leather, and his face exhibited some of the most wildest mania Shino has ever seen, his mouth etched in a never-ending psychotic grin; his teeth were sharp and jagged, and had fangs canines around the country would envy. Shino didn't have to look hard to see Yanbo's weapon of choice, the crimson, fiery katar, dangling from his fists like an added appendage.  
  
Katar's, or, more commonly known as punch-blades', were highly rare and valued as much as gold, for there were extremely few blacksmith's in the surrounding countries that knew how to make them. They were valued even above a life in the world of a ninja, and Shino had no doubt just how Yanbo acquired the weapons.  
  
Yanbo was known for his slaughtering techniques, and his no mercy attitude. His claim to fame, Shino remembered, was his massacre of the Hidden Rain Village, so there was little doubt of his strength. But that wasn't the only reason Shino had his eye on him.  
  
He had killed Yuuhi Kurenai, Shino's sensei, mentor, and tutor.  
  
Shino frowned, then shook his head, dissipating all thoughts.  
  
So far however, he remained somewhat stable, though Yanbo had an unnerving habit of licking his katar every now and then, searching for that one speck of blood he thought he missed.  
  
He saw Hokage's hand waver for a moment, then brought it down on his lap. Yanbo kicked the stool out from underneath Ebisu's wife, and Sakura flinched and looked away. Then Yanbo proceeded to kick each stool out from the children, starting with the oldest, then the next oldest, and finally, the younger one, barely seven.  
  
That's the sickest thing I've ever seen... Choji muttered underneath his breath. Some people stirred to this statement, but luckily for Choji, every one of them were thinking of the same thing.  
  
Then the Hokage flicked his wrist, in an arrogant gesture of dismissal, and the crowds melted faster than an ice cube in the desert sun. The four of them walked back, when Ino nudged them to look in her direction.  
  
The Konoha Seven and the Hokage were gone, but one man dressed entirely in black was kneeling in front of the recently executed victims.  
  
Poor Ebisu-sensei... Sakura said sadly.  
  
... Yeah... Choji agreed solemnly.  
  
... Should we talk to him? You know, about leaving with us? Ino asked.  
  
Shino said, and shifted his weight. But I'm afraid I cannot. I have a tutoring session with Hyuga Hinabi that I am late to. Choji, go over and take him out for ramen.  
  
Heh? Why me?  
  
Ino said, Food will help take his mind off this, at least, for a little while.  
  
Eh... alright.  
  
Shino turned to walk away, when Sakura asked, Shino, when should we meet to discuss this more thoroughly? And where?  
  
Shino paused, and didn't look back. Tonight. At the memorial,   
  
He turned his head back. No one but me visits it anyways. and walked off.  
  
Ino and Choji gave extremely guilty looks to one another, and Sakura turned her eyes to the ground.  
  
Okay, Choji, go talk to Ebisu and take his mind off this thing, Ino, come on, we have a shop to run. Ino took charge and gave out meek orders, which Choji whole-heartedly agreed.  
  
Sakura was still looking at the direction Shino went, losing him mere moments of his departure in the haze, and Ino shook her head.  
  
_Stupid girl, she likes to get hurt, _she realized.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
----  
  
  
  
  
  
We are only a day's away from the destination.  
  
An older girl shouldered her fan, as she spoke to her two team-mates. One merely frowned, his dark hair standing on end.  
  
Never thought we'd see Konoha again. he mused.  
  
Well, if the reports are true, it's not the same. You know the mission, correct?  
  
The elder boy waved his hand. Yeah, yeah...  
  
The girl nodded, and hesitated. Finally, she looked at the youngest member of the team.  
  
Ready... Gaara?  
  
A flicker of his eyes told her the answer.


	5. Dust and Echos

  
Chapter 5: Dust and Echoes   
  
  
  
  
  
  
**_... Atonement... If a sin can be atoned for then it is not really a sin...   
  
- Anonymous   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
_**_Copy ninja Hatake Kakashi... An honor to be sure, the shinobi said, in a mockingly courteous voice. He took off his bamboo hat, and gave an equally condescending bow.   
  
  
I never thought you would make your move so soon... Did Sasuke's frighten you? Kakashi replied, hand instinctively reaching towards his left eye.   
  
  
The ninja brought himself back up. Mmm... no... not really... Sasuke was a valuble asset, yes, but his death was worth the sacrifice.   
  
  
Kakashi grunted in surprise, and the ninja's face, darkened by the black and red sky, merely grinned. The complete and utter destruction of the Uchiha Clan was on our agenda for the longest time. We feared their ability, yes, but in the end, with careful planning, Itachi-kun did most of the work for us. The poor fool never even realized he was being played as a pawn; he always thought he was part of us, a brother. Heh, the ninja chuckled slowly, As if we let a such a one-track minded misanthrope into our little group   
  
  
Kakashi-sama, what are our orders? an ANBU asked, his insectlike mask turned in his direction. Kakashi just stared at the harbinger of doom in front of him. Who are you? Why are you doing this?   
  
  
Hah. Hahahaha... hehehe... Who am I to refuse a last request? the ninja laughed darkly. If you wanted to know if we had some grander agenda on our mind, you are going to be sorely dissappointed. We are just a common mercenary band, created in part by Orochimaru-sama before he abandoned us and created his now destroyed Sound village. We are here not for glory or fame, wealth or pleasure, we are here for power. My name is quite meaningless, as is the others. _Wanizame_-san...  
  
The ninja turned to a huge, sharkish creature whom Kakashi was all too familiar with.   
  
... You know what to do...   
  
The white, hellish mask of a monster turned upwards in a sneer.  
  
  
  
  
  
_If... If only this whole thing ended today...   
  
Shino lashed out at a black cat crossing his path, a vile mood suddenly surfacing and controlling his thoughts. At the moment, he felt nothing short of absolute hatred of life as he traveled to a small gym run by the people of Konoha. Seeing the hanging of Ebisu's family awoke a normally hibernating beast and whipped it into a frenzy. He hated Yanbo, he hated the Hokage, he hated the rest of the Konoha Seven, and he most especially hated Sakura.   
  
  
_Stop acting like it's nothing!   
  
  
_Well, what the hell was he supposed to say? Ho hum, sucks for Ebisu?   
  
  
Selfish brat,' thought Shino darkly. What does she know about death?'   
  
  
...Probably a lot... muttered Shino to himself, reprimanding that thought with a silent sigh. He walked to the gym and entered it, greeting the the emptiness with an appraising look. He had lied about the tutoring session, as Hanabi had no need of tutoring, rather, he just wanted a moment to sit and think. Unfortunately, sometimes that made things just a tad worse. Why, he never knew outright, though a thought, just one thought, morbid and shocking, would cross his mind, and he would freeze, savoring the feeling of something so surprising compared to his normal, numb-like state. More than often enough, he would feel extremely guilty, remorseful for thinking of just one pleasure. The reason   
he felt so, eluded him.   
  
  
He walked over to a pillar, leaned against it and slid down to the tatami mats, sitting down, and allowed his mind to go and play; ideas, wild and with grandeur, danced around his head as he single-handedly crushed Yanbo and the Konoha Seven, along with the loser Hokage, which then shifted him to taking the Hokage's robes and crowning himself the Hokage, and led Konoha back into the fold as a competent contender, he and Sakura in the middle of-   
  
  
Shino threw his head back and cracked it against the pillar behind him, shooting pain down the back of his neck and sliding down his spine. The momentary adrenaline rush from the pain momentairly exhilarated him, causing him to briefly forget everything. That one, single moment was heavenly bliss to Shino, as nothing mattered anymore, he didn't exist, Sakura didn't exist, Konoha didn't exist, and ninjas didn't exist in the world he was in.   
  
  
And then he returned back to the cold, hellish world he was condemned to stay in.  
  
  
He grunted, and leaned forward, reaching back with his arm and felt the moist blood trickle down the back of his neck, rubbed it between his fingers, spreading the ruby glaze until it dried, and then flaking off, all the while watching it with a morbid fascination._  
  
  
_Shino turned his head towards the ceiling and stood up, turned to face the pillar, and dusted off the corner between the pillar and the ceiling. Scrawled on it were faint markings, of people who once trained and died in that training area. None of them were names Shino was familiar with, nor did he care to familiarize with. He stared at the names, and suddenly became so angry he started to imagine that the pillar did some greatly insulting thing towards him. Quick as lightning, he draw a short, hand-made knife, and started to gouge into the pillar, false names that had no meaning whatsoever, he scratched names of plants, animals, birds, people, rocks, _anything_ to detract the names on the ceilings worth. Or maybe he was hoping to add to them, to give them comfort and company when they were so lonely.  
  
Or maybe he just felt like venting his rage against something that _didn't_ fight back.  
_  
  
_Shino's knife got caught in a pock mark on the wood, and for a second, jarred his movements, and threw his balance off. The knife tore and ripped a huge splinter out and gouged into his forearm, and started to bleed. The former Aburame heir let out a terrific curse and dropped to the flooring, tearing off a piece of his pants to stem the blood. It was bleeding pretty badly, and he had to go back to his home to clean it up. He glanced up and stared straight into pale white orbs.  
_  
  
_  
  
Shino had turned to stone; his skin suddenly glistened with sweat, and he clutched the knife with such pressure that he was putting himself in danger of cutting through his hand. He remained this way for some time, a drop of sweat dropping from his eyes.  
  
  
Hanabi. What are you doing here?  
  
_  
  
_I... I'm hungry, sensei, Hanabi whispered. She was the spitting image of her older sister, and Shino nearly burst into tears when she made her plea.  
  
  
Where are your guardians? he asked, and relaxed visibly. Hanabi shrugged, her dirty and greasy hair hanging limply to the sides.   
Ionno... they didn't come back from the forest... and that was a few days ago...  
  
  
Her eyes had the dull edge of a plastic knife, through acts unspeakable inflicted upon her, and Shino felt the insects within him stir for a split second, disturbed by the sudden surge of rage within him. After a few moments, Shino got to his feet and nodded.  
  
  
Very well, come, let's get you something to eat.  
  
  
---  
  
  
  
Shino's house rested a block away from Sakura's and Ino's, and across the street from Choji's Ichiraku. It had a hole in the outside only Akamaru can go through, and he did so on numerous occasions. Inside was sparse; as well furnished as his money could spare, which amounted to reclining chair, a table, a bed, and amazingly enough, a bath. Shino made a sort of kitchen in the corner made with flat rocks and bamboo mats, with a stone slab underneath a bridge of rock to control a fire, which Shino immediately did, and put a slab of already cooked meat on the makeshift stone stove.  
  
  
Akamaru immediately greeted them, bounding down from the chair and lapping at Hanabi's face, as she smiled sadly.  
  
  
Akamaru's always so happy, she commented.  
  
  
Dogs are quick in accepting things, came Shino's response.  
  
  
Hanabi didn't reply to that, instead sitting crosselegged in Shino's defeated chair, with Akamaru's head in her lap.  
  
  
I talked to Miss Sakura yesterday, when I was at her shop...  
  
  
Shino didn't reply.  
  
  
I heard we were planning to leave here... Is that true?  
  
  
Shino nodded once, and flipped the meat over to warm the other side and destroy any harmful bacteria that may have accumulated on it.  
  
  
I don't wanna leave...  
  
  
Shino turned his head slightly, disbelieving on what he heard. And why's that?  
  
  
Hanabi said nothing, and just looked down. Ionno... I guess I love this place, no matter how scary it is... And I feel like I'm betraying everyone that had died... Like we are abandoning their dreams...  
  
  
Dreams?  
  
  
DREAMS!?  
  
  
_  
_Dreams are just that. Dreams. Dreams are wonderous, dreams give us reason. Dreams make us content, dreams make us love, laugh and above all make us live. Unfortunately, it's as fragile as life itself, despite what others leave you to believe. Dreams can be crushed, dreams can be killed, lost, forsaken. Dreams can be twisted into abhorrent versions of itself. Dreaming can be forgotten, dreaming can be disgusting. Dreaming can be hateful, vulgar, spiteful.  
  
  
Shino surprised even himself by speaking; poison that was festering in his heart was suddenly being vomited out over the food he was warming._  
_  
  
  
So why then, are people so shocked to see them defiled? Does it go against what they believe in, that dreams actually matter? Dreams... tricky thing dreams... Some are honest, loving, and happy... Others are dark, dreary and unhappy. Dreams are like a self-designated destiny we give ourselves. But, how do we know that it is not Fate itself that is doing this to us? How do we know that by giving ourselves dreams is what Fate intended, to give us a false sense of superiority? How do we know that we continue to evade Fate? How can we defy our fate, if we don't even know how to even begin to defy it?  
  
  
Shino's fist slammed into the wood flooring, and Akamaru yipped and whined, and sat on his haunches in front of Hanabi in a gesture saying, _Don't go near him.'_  
  
  
My dream had ended when I was reduced to this, and I don't give a damn either. My dream was smashed, but there's something they didn't understand when they crushed it. Destroying a dream does not terminate a person's reason to live. I have nothing to lose, and everything to gain. In time, you will understand what I mean by, this, disgusting hypocrisy of what ninja is, and how being ninja betrayed Hinata, betrayed Naruto, betrayed Sasuke, Kiba, Shikamaru, Neji, Kurenai, Gai and everyone else that gave their lives in vain. There is no use in trying to be righteous if you are a ninja. It won't work. Honor is useless. Pride is negligible. Self-worth is a liability. You are dead the moment you are born. This village made a costly error in promoting humanity through friendship.  
  
  
Hanabi's eyes enlarged to the size of dinner plates, and looked genuinely frightened. Her innocent statement caused all the vile, disgusting opinions Shino held down in his body and mind for so long to come spewing out, like a sake bottle being shaken up and stuck near a furnace for three years. She turned her head away, but Shino's voice spoke sharply. Don't look away. I _will_ be heard.  
  
  
He paused.  
  
  
Hanabi, let me tell you something. I am a worthless person who allowed his teammate and friend to die, witnessed your sisters death, and stood by watching an innocent man's family hung. I swear to you, on all of the Sandaime's ninja's graves, that there is still one dream in my mind. I want to breathe the air like normal people. I want you to breathe fresh air. I want Akamaru, Sakura, Choji, Ino, Ebisu to see the sun. I promise you: we are going to leave here, and never return. Each day I am forced to come to terms with a disgusting laugh weaved in with the disgusting fog, and too long have I smelled the burning sensations from the forest. I want to live my last days, not as a ninja, but as someone human. Someone me. And I want to sleep without having a dagger next to my pillow. We will leave soon... And it cannot be soon enough. Call it a dream, a reason, a destiny, I don't give a damn. All of it's the same, really.  
  
  
I just do not want to be here anymore. Those that had died, did so to ensure our happiness. Are we happy, Hanabi?  
  
  
Hanabi shook her head.  
  
  
Then they would be greatly insulted if we stayed here, would they not? Shino sighed.  
  
  
Minutes passed, and Shino felt Hanabi's arms tighten around his chest, shaking slightly. Shino looked up at the ceiling, taking his attention away from the food.  
  
  
I know it's scary... But I would rather die than to live another minute in this choking village. It's not home... anymore. Here, Shino scooped up the meat with his hand, and put it on a sturdy plate of cleansed rock, and handed it to Hanabi.  
  
  
Hanabi leaned backwards, and took a bite of the meat, which was claimed by Shino yesterday in the woods. The small, dainty bites turned into ravenous, hungry chomps, as Hanabi began to eat in a very dog-like manner, ripping and shredding the meant, gnawing on the bone, trying to get as much of the tender meat as she could. Shino watched her; a pang of sadness blanketing over his anger, and he was left feeling beyond embarrased of what he had said. He knew that Hanabi wasn't going to absorb what he said just yet.  
  
  
Hanabi, it is best if you stayed here tonight with Akamaru. I'm going to meet Sakura, Choji and Ino someplace remote tonight. If we are chanced upon, I don't want to see you hurt.  
  
  
  
Hanabi looked up at him with a questioning look. Shino only answered it with silence. It's gonna be harrowing. But with some luck, it will be the best thing we had ever done with ourselves.  
  
  
Hanabi nodded slowly. Will there be birds? she asked.  
  
  
Shino paused. There were no signs of birds, bird nests, bird feathers, bird _anything_, since That Horrible Day. It was like everything within a fifty mile radius of Konoha suddenly decayed and died.  
  
  
  
  
  
Shino was fairly certain there would be birds. Fresh water, clear skies, fresh air... A heaven compared to this land.  
  
  
Shino looked out a cracked and dusty window, and watched the color of the fog darken in color, a symbol of the sun on it's way down, then turned to Hanabi, and her shabby clothes.  
  
  
Hanabi, I have a few more hours... Let me see if I can give you some proper clothing instead of that poncho.  
  
  
  
When Shino got up and Hanabi followed him, a face appeared at the very window Shino looked out of. It's three eyes glanced in, and rotated it's head and sprang away and into the dirty brown sea of fog.  
  
  
Karasu had located Shino.  
  
  
  
  
  
**======  
  
Forgive the delay _;; School can be a major drainage of creative influence.**


End file.
